The Frozen Frontier
by PrivateByron
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi are on the hunt for the criminal Caitlyn has been after for years. The search has taken them to Frejlord as Ashe has had one of her family jewels stolen away from her and they know it was the man they are looking for. Follow them as they search for the criminal and maybe even find love? Of course!


**An: This is my first story I have written on Fanfiction so please be gentle. It is a Vi and Caitlyn fic if you don't like the idea of them being together than don't read.****This story was inspired to me by my good friend Taylor she is a lovely artist **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Frozen Frontier

It was cold out here in the wastelands of Frejlord and that's where we find a peculiar couple. Now of course the couple has yet to make anything official to their home city of Piltover, hell they didn't even know their love was reciprocated by the other. Their names were Vi and Caitlyn and they were out here personally hired by the princess of the Avarosan herself, Ashe.

Normally they would stick to what they knew best and that was patrolling Piltover for crimes but something drew them out of the crowded city of Piltover. Caitlyn has been looking for a criminal for years, this criminal had done it all and Caitlyn wanted to make sure he paid for the things he has done. The criminal had been making quite a fuss in the Avarosan tribe by stealing one of the Princesses prize possessions.

Now how do Vi and Caitlyn know that this is the same man who has been terrorizing their beloved city? The thief has a sort of calling card to what he does and that just it, he leaves a card at the places he performs these actions, Yellow for thievery, blue for bruises and red for deception.

"Cait we can't stay out here forever you will catch a cold!" Vi said in a worrisome fashion. Vi was wearing a new set of armour that was insulated to keep her warm it was dark blue and her hair had been covered in snow. Her gauntlets were also slightly modified to deal with the climate but were still wrecking faces approved in Vi's books. Vi also had a bag with a sleeping bag in it in case she had to sleep out here of course she would never allow Caitlyn to sleep anywhere but a warm bed.

"Vi listen we cannot let him get away again, no matter what the cost is." Caitlyn said in her very attractive accent, Caitlyn was wearing her artic ops outfit to keep warm but even with it she was freezing her hat keeping her head from becoming covered in snow. She carried her sniper on her back, around her neck was also a satchel containing medical supplies and food just in case.

"Listen Cupcake if the cost is your life from being exposed to this cold than I will carry you all the way back with me!" Caitlyn knew from Vi's voice she wasn't joking and she knew she was right but she couldn't let this man get away with anymore

"Cait please lets head back before…"

"Vi look over there, there's a cave!" Caitlyn said cutting her off mid-sentence before running off toward the cave. Vi sighed over her enthusiastic partner reaction to a cave that could hold many threats.

"Cait…what will it take to show you that not everything Is about stopping crime you have to start thinking about you're well being too.." Vi thought be running after her gauntlets ready to protect her partner and crush from any threat.

As they entered the cave a figure could be seen over-looking the cave from a nearby ridge. The figure had on a black trench coat and a black cowboy hat. With him was another figure this one shorter and furrier.

"Prepare to blow the charges you placed." The man said to the yordle. "You didn't use the 'Big One' did you? Because I need them alive I simply need enough time to slip under their noses."

"Ahahahahahaha The big one hahahahahha no not at all just some simple explosives the 'Big One' would blow half the mountain away!" The yordle said in a deranged voice.

"Good now activate the charges they are inside now. This will get the dynamic duo off my trail for a bit." The man said slightly worried about the mental stability of this yordle.

"Cait wait up! You know it's my job to run head first into situations not yours." Vi says as she catches up to Caitlyn.

"Vi look at this cave its magnificent, so beautiful." The cave glowed unearthly from an unknown source of light making reflections all around. Vi could care less about the cave her eyes were simply on Caitlyn looking around the cave with a bit of snow glistening from the ends of her hair. Vi knew she had never looked more beautiful.

"You're beautiful." Vi says without thinking about the consequences but Caitlyn did hear her and looked shocked and blushed about the shade of a tomato. Vi not looking that way from embarrassment did not see Caitlyn blushing face.

"Wait I mean…uh." Just as Vi was about to try to explain herself a loud explosion went off behind them out of instinct Vi grabbed Caitlyn in her arms and ran with her. Caitlyn hid her head in Vi's chest as she saw snow dust appearing al around them as the entrance to the cave was shut closed with ice and snow.

The snow then proceeded to propel Vi forward into a tumble, holding Caitlyn closer to her as she tumbled protecting her from the harsh ground. The tumble sent her over some sharp ice as it dug into her back. As she stopped tumbling she ended on her back with Caitlyn on top of her.

"Well that was hectic Caitlyn are you ok?" As Vi said that Caitlyn lifted up her head from Vi's chest to look into her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine Vi…" Caitlyn says as she crawled off Vi and stood looking away from her a blush tinting her cheeks ever so lightly "But thank you for protecting me from that cave in."

Vi rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. "It was nothing Cait I couldn't let you get hurt in that I could never forgive myself if you did." At that moment Cait walked over and gave Vi a gentle kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. Vi not looking in that direction felt the cool lips touch cheek and felt so warm she thought she might melt the snow under her!

Cait quickly turned away not wanting to meet the eye contact of Vi's for fear of Vi finding her kiss disgusting, she walked towards the entrance to the cave now filled with ice and snow, her eyes not being able to see the light from the sun anymore.

"Vi I don't think we can get through this snow and ice it is far too thick." Caitlyn called to her partner who was still dazed from the sensation of the kiss she had received moments ago.

Snapping out of her trance Vi walked over to where Caitlyn was standing and took a good look at the once open cave entrance.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Cupcake I can punch through anything stand back." Vi charged up her gauntlet to punch the wall as Caitlyn backed away but as her fist went forward she felt a sharp pain in her back, causing her to shout in pain. Caitlyn out of instinct ran over to her partner worried for her well-being.

"VI! What's wrong?!" Caitlyn hovered kneeled in front of Vi who was close to collapsing on the ground.

"My back Cait but its ok I'll be fine." Vi got up trying to show Caitlyn she was ok but she barely managed a few feet before collapsing against the nearby wall. Caitlyn ran over to her again sitting on her knees in front of her.

"Vi you are certainly not alright that cave in must have really hurt you."

"Cait listen to me I am fine it's probably just a bruise or pulled muscle and the pain was triggered when I tried to punch through the ice and snow." Vi said trying to smile at Caitlyn trying to hide the pain she was in.

"Vi I can tell this pain is bothering you a lot but I brought some bandages to fix you up." Caitlyn pulled off her satchel containing a simple first aid kit with bandages and basically anything to patch someone up. "But in order to patch you up you need to take off that armour plating."

Caitlyn helped Vi out her armour feeling a bit weird considering she was stripping her partner basically. After the armour was stripped off of Vi, Caitlyn turned Vi around to look at her back and was astonished to see scratches and deep cuts in her back. Looking over Caitlyn could see that the discarded armour that she had taken off of Vi had similar looing holes in the back of it.

"Vi your back…its more than just a bruise or pulled muscle these cuts are deep and could become infected."Caitlyn put her hand up to the wound only to have Vi flinch from the pain. Vi groaned not liking what she was hearing realizing that she was going to need Caitlyn to disinfect the wounds and bandage her up.

"Vi we have to get your sweater and bra off you too…" Caitlyn felt so much heat rush to her cheeks. "I-I mean to bandage you up n-not-never mind!" Caitlyn turned away as Vi pulled off her sweater and bra. The chilling air chilling her now exposed skin.

"Cupcake In order for you to bandage my wounds you need to be looking in my direction." Caitlyn finally brought herself to turn around to view Vi's now naked upper body. She knew she shouldn't stare out of respect so she quickly headed behind to vi's back to disinfect the wounds.

As Caitlyn cleaned her wounds Vi could feel the stinging effects of the disinfectants on her cuts and scratches. "There Vi I've cleaned your wounds now you can help me bandage around you." Caitlyn started wrapping the bandage around her back handing the roll of bandages to Vi every time the bandages reached around to Vi's chest.

After her back was bandaged up Vi very quickly put her bra and sweater back on. Maybe it was because of embarrassment but it was mostly because it was so cold it was almost unbearable.

"You know we might be stuck in here for the night Vi its already dark out and you need rest." Caitlyn although saying this she knew it would be hard. Caitlyn was shivering very violently she was beyond cold she was freezing. Vi seeing her partner freezing decided to pull her into her lap Caitlyn didn't resist at all but looked at Vi very questionably.

"We only have the one sleeping bag I brought so we will have to share it." Vi said after Caitlyn had started to stop shivering a bit. Vi set Caitlyn beside her before crawling into the sleeping bag.

"Well come one Cupcake we need to keep warm so get in here." Caitlyn went to disagree but she realized that she could be spending the night in a warm sleeping bag with her partner and that prospect made her slowly get into the sleeping bag. She placed her head comfortably into Vi's neck as Vi had her arm behind her head.

They snuggled into one another the cold still there but the warmth of the two and the sleeping bag keeping them warm enough to be comfortable.

"Vi?" Caitlyn asked in a calm voice but Vi could hear some worry in her voice.

"What is it Cupcake?" Caitlyn looked up at Vi who in turn looked down at her. "Do you think we will be able to get out of here? I only have a bit of food in my satchel." Caitlyn grabbed a hold of Vi's shirt for reassurance that she was still here.

"Cait we shall be fine ok? I won't let anything bad happen to you and that's a promise. Now go to sleep ok?" Vi hugged Caitlyn closer and took her hand in hers before Caitlyn gently closed her eyes falling asleep knowing her partner was there to protect her.

Vi wondered to herself simply how long they could last if they can't get out of here but she knew that she would never let Caitlyn die in here not as long as she was alive. Her pain In her back was but a simple reminder she would give up more than just scratches and cuts for the girl she loved. She would give up the world for this girl. She brushed the hair out of Caitlyn's face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes herself.

* * *

**AN: Review if you liked the story and if you would like me to continue with it, it would mean a lot to me ^_^**


End file.
